classicalsymphoniesfandomcom-20200215-history
Houston Symphony
The Houston Symphony is an American orchestra based in Houston, Texas. Since 1966, it has performed at the Jesse H. Jones Hall for the Performing Arts in downtown Houston. The first concert of what was to become the Houston Symphony took place on June 21, 1913, sponsored by the Houston philanthropist Ima Hogg. Initially, the orchestra was composed of only 35 part-time musicians. Despite its small stature and budget, the orchestra and its first conductor, Julien Paul Blitz, enjoyed a good response and continued to perform. Blitz conducted until 1916, then Paul Bergé, until the orchestra disbanded in 1918. The orchestra reformed in 1930, still as a semi-professional orchestra, and gave its first full season of concerts the following year conducted by Uriel Nespoli. In the spring of 1936 the symphony society officially became the Houston Symphony Society. Ernst Hoffmann began his tenure that year with increased support from the Society and began hiring professional musicians. The orchestra continued to expand over the next several decades, and its first 52-week contract was signed in 1971. When conductor Leopold Stokowski invited noted African-American opera singer Shirley Verrett to sing with the Houston Symphony in the early 1960s, he had to rescind his invitation when the orchestra board refused to accept a black soloist. Stokowski later made amends by giving her a prestigious date with the Philadelphia Orchestra.Tommasini, Anthony "MUSIC; Shirley Verrett Finally Tells Us Where She's Been", The New York Times, 2003-07-27. Retrieved on 2008-03-19. The orchestra performed in either the City Auditorium or the Music Hall until the construction in 1966 of the Jesse H. Jones Hall for the Performing Arts. In 2001, the orchestra lost millions of dollars worth of instruments, music, and archives when Tropical Storm Allison flooded the basement levels of Jones Hall. In 2003, the musicians went on strike for 24 days, and the settlement included a pay cut for the musicians and a reduction in the size of the orchestra.International Conference of Symphony and Opera Musicians, Settlement Bulletin, "Houston Symphony Ratifies 4-Year Agreement". 17 April 2003. Since 2001, Hans Graf has been music director of the Houston Symphony. In September 2009, the orchestra announced the conclusion of his tenure as music director at the end of the 2012-2013 season, upon which Graf is to take the title of conductor laureate of the orchestra. Music Directors Notable musicians *Arlene Weiss Alda, clarinet, assistant principal 1956–1957 Arlene Alda (1933-) Biography. Retrieved 2010-05-26. *James Austin, trumpet, principal 1960-1977 *Edward Carroll, trumpet, associate principal 1975–1976 *Wayne Crouse, viola, principal 1951–1983 *Paul Ellison, bass, principal 1964–1987 *Frank Huang, violin, concertmaster 2010–present *Caesar V. LaMonaca, french horn, principal 1952–1975 *Hal Robinson, bass, assistant principal 1977–1985 *Elaine Shaffer, flute, principal 1948–1953 *Joseph Silverstein, violin 1950–1953 *William VerMeulen, horn, principal 1990–present *John McLaughlin Williams, violin *Harold Wright, clarinet, c. 1949–1952 References External links *Houston Symphony official website *Extensive history from The Handbook of Texas Online Category:American orchestras Category:Culture of Houston, Texas Category:Texas classical music Category:Music of Houston, Texas Category:Visitor attractions in Houston, Texas de:Houston Symphony Orchestra es:Orquesta Sinfónica de Houston fr:Orchestre symphonique de Houston it:Orchestra sinfonica di Houston he:התזמורת הסימפונית של יוסטון ja:ヒューストン交響楽団 pt:Sinfônica de Houston ru:Хьюстонский симфонический оркестр uk:Х'юстонський симфонічний оркестр